Howls in the Night
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: I have deleted my other fic 'Rise of the Wolf Warriors' and replaced it with this. A few characters have been taken out and the plot has changed a bit. Now join the four brothers as they try to get out of an enchanted forest and back home to NY. Raph OC
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo this story. Only because a lot has changed since my last chapter and i can't keep up with Leo's, Don's and Mikey's OCs.

* * *

Mikey's POV

_As if things couldn't have gotten any weirder. My brothers and I now find ourselves stuck in this creepy forest where there are a bunch of homocidal mutants running around just looking for trouble. Then this cute wolf chick comes out of nowhere and kicks some major shell with these gnarly moves. Now we have to find a way out of this place before we get eaten by some big hairy bear thing, or crushed by some big, slimy snake. And when every creature in this forest is atleast five times larger than yourself, that can be hard to do._

* * *

"C'mon, guys!" Michelangelo whined impatiently as he tugged on one of his brother's sleeves even harder than before, "We have to hurry or all the pizzas will be gone!"

Leonardo yanked his arm back from his youngest brother and pulled the sleeve of his trench coat down farther so that it covered nearly his entire hand.

"I know you're excited, Mikey, but we have to be careful. We're already risking a lot by coming out of the sewer in nothing but hats and long trench coats." Donatello pointed out before Leo could. He looked down at the ground as a man walked by, trying to hide his face.

"Why we're even goin' out for pizza is what i'm concerned with." Raphael scowled sending Mikey a particularly nasty glare.

Mikey sighed again, knowing he'd have to explain it all again to his brothers. Stopping in front of an alley, he spun around and said, "I told you! Tony's Pizza Shop is closing down and tonight he's giving away free pizzas. FREE! Do i have to spell it out for you guys?!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "Mikey, we know, it's jus--"

He never even finished what he was about to say as Mikey literally began spelling out the word 'free', "F-R-E--"

"Alright, Mikey!" Raphael snapped, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with. I wanna go home!"

Mikey smiled and held his arms in the air, "Well, why didn't you just say so? Uno momento, please! I know a short-cut."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all let out a groan.

Raph glared at Mikey and said, "_Why _didn't you say that before?"

Mikey blinked, "You didn't ask," Raphael growled.

Mikey then bolted down the alley way and yelled over his shoulder, "C'mon, slowpokes! I got a date with some Pepperoni!"

Just shrugging it off for now, although they were all immensely annoyed, the other three turtles sprinted after their brother wishing this night would be over already. They caught up with him after only a minute or two. Sort of turning it into a little race, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello ran right past Mikey, going far ahead of him.

"No fair!" Mikey shouted after them.

Donnie and Raph chuckled triumphantly and slapped eachother a high-five. But, just as they headed for the end to make a right turn, a bright blue flash stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Whoa! What the shell is--?!"

"Hey, guys! Giving up already?" they heard Mikey laugh from behind.

"Mikey, don't--!"

But it was too late for warnings now. Unable to stop in time, Mikey slammed into all three of his brothers hard, sending them all kareening into the bright light.

They, as did the light, vanished into thin air without a trace...


	2. Chapter 2

I have but three words to say...I. Am. Bored.

* * *

Michelangelo felt a faint yet quite noticeable pain pounding just behind his eyes as he awoke. A sort of numb, tingling sensation rippled through his entire body as he groggily sat upright. He placed a hand on his forehead tenderly and groaned, "Ow. What the shell hit me?"

All three of his brothers lay nearby, now beginning to wake themselves.

Michelangelo ran his hands through the soft grass beneath him and looked around. The clearing they were in was sin this urrounded by lush trees, lanky and crooked. Their green leaves glowing yellow as bright sunlight failed to fully penetrate the widespread of growth.

A warm summer breeze kissed at his face as the leaves and grass around him began to dance with a calming hiss as the wind rushed through them.

Satisfied, he managed to crack a smile, "Whoa. This place is wicked."

Donatello then sat up, rubbing his head and moaning, "Ohh, i hit my head on something," he confirmed, checking his hand for blood.

Raphael cursed and muttered under his breath, rubbing his head as well, and turned to Donnie sharply, half snarling and half growling, "Yeah, _my _head."

Donnie chuckled nervously and shrugged, trying to confirm his innocence and keep his brother from smacking him one at the same time.

Leonardo paid no attention to either of them as he looked around in awe, curiosity, and suspicion. Finally, he said, "Where are we?"

"How the shell are we supposed teh know?" Raph said, putting his hand down and standing up. He then shielded his eyes from the sun and stepped into some shade, "But, i _do _know whose fault it is for gettin' us _stuck _in this place." he glared daggers at Mikey.

The comical younger brother threw his hands up in the air, "What did i do?"

"You and yer clumsy feet sent us to this freakazoid forest in the first place!" Raph poked Mikey's plastron, nearly sending the orange banded turtle toppling onto his back.

Donatello stepped in before a real fight could break out, "Guys, stop fighting. This isn't really the perfect time to start playing the blame game. It wasn't Mikey's fault that big vortex appeared."

Raph sent Mikey another glare while the younger turtle just crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at him.

Looking around, still, Leonardo said, "Well, we're not gonna find a way home just standing here. I think we should start moving."

Raph groaned and slumped, "Is that your solution to everything, Leo? Motion?"

"What's the rush, dudes?" Michelangelo said cheerfully, walking ahead of all of them, "This place is cool. And none of us are mangled or dead yet, so this place must be pretty--"

_Thud!_

The next thing Mikey knew, he was laying flat on his back with a crushing weight on his chest that was nearly plowing him into the dirt. He looked up to see a black, white, and grey wolf mutant growling down at him. She wore a red, sleeveless top that was cut off at her stomach and a long, red loin cloth draping down between her legs.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael pulled out their weapons immediately.

"Drop your weapons!" she barked, snarling a warning, "Or i'll send your heads to your leader in a box," she glanced at Mikey and added, "Starting with this one."

"Let him go!" Raphael snapped.

The she-wolf glared at him, "You try my patience, traitor," she spat at him, "Lower your weapons or i will bring harm to him. Drop them now!"

Reluctantly, the brothers dropped their weapons at their feet. The wolf mutant still didn't let Mikey go.

She looked from one to the other, the fire in her emerald eyes blazing. "What are your names, _Spies_?"

Donatello looked puzzled, "Spies? What are you talking about? Look, miss, i think you--"

"Just tell them your names, guys." Mikey pleaded, "I don't wanna become a chew toy!"

The she-wolf's look softened a bit. She glanced at Donatello and stated, "You speak the truth," it wasn't a question.

"Uh...yes. We're not who you think we are." Donnie tried to explain.

The wolf seemed to be considering this for a moment before she demanded, "Tell me how you came to be here. And i can tell if you're telling the truth, so don't try your luck and lie to me."

Donatello gulped and looked at Leonardo, who sent him a nod. Calmly, he said, "We were transported here through some sort of portal. I-i don't really know where it came from or what caused it. We didn't mean to intrude, we're just lost."

The wolf stared at them for a moment before finally taking a step back and releasing Michelangelo. She stood on her hind legs for a brief second, then back down on all fours.

"I suggest you get moving." the she-wolf said calmly, "If you linger in this area for too long, it's likely that you'll be greeted by some unwanted company. Find this...portal of yours and get home. This isn't the place for you." she turned and began to stalk away.

"We're pretty used to 'unwanted company' anyway." Donatello pointed out, making Mikey and Leo smile.

Raphael seemed troubled, "So, that's it? You're just gonna leave us here?"

The she-wolf stopped and turned to them, hesitant, then said, "My business is my own. If it makes you feel comfortable, i'll drop in on you once in a while. Until then, watch your backs." she began walking once more.

"Just don't drop in on me next time, kay?!" Mikey called after her cheerfully, "Bye!"

His brothers glared at him.

"What did i do now?" Mikey whined.


End file.
